


The Message

by Moonshine210



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Backstory, Light Angst, Loneliness, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine210/pseuds/Moonshine210
Summary: On the day Steven sends his message, a Gem no one in the galaxy knows about receives it.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	The Message

Out within the furthest reaches of the galaxy, thousands of light years away from Homeworld, was a lifeless, dull gray planet. The silence was deafening and the stars glowed with no hope, but it was the only thing she had.

_wHerE WeRe tHe otHErs?_

The monochrome Gem walked out of the ship she's worked on for the past... How many years has it been? She never counted. She wasn't good at it. Eons, maybe? Sighing, she looked out over the flat surface of the nameless planet she called home, the sea of stars keeping in place for the morning. Straightening her dress, she walked down the staircase and onto the lifeless ground.

Since she had once again checked all of the controls in her hand-made ship, she decided for yet another walk through the gorge only several miles away. Her footprints had created a make-shift path from the thousands of visits.

_WHat dID her DIamOnd lOOk LIkE?_

This day was the same as countless days before it. It's always been this way ever since she first emerged. She walked down the bottom of the gorge to where her hole was. Having a look of misery, she rubbed the sides of it, feeling the rough exterior and walked right into it. It was the perfect fit. It had always been.

She scowled.

Always.

_Always_.

_**Always**_.

She hiccuped, tears streaming down her face, over the two black tear-markings under her eyes. She wanted to leave this planet so bad, it ached the core of her gem. But no one had called her.

_wHy Did tHey AbANdoN hER?_

What was her purpose here? There were no parasites to be seen. This planet was dead, yet it was home.

_wAS hEr pURpOse WorTHleSS?_

Sniffling, the Gem ran back to the protection of her ship. She climbed up the rocks, able to pick each rock that still clung. When at the top, she sprinted down anther path. She ignored the other countless foot-prints on the ground. Almost tripping on the staircase, she finally got into her ship once more. She blew the whistle, the only other sound she'd heard in her life.

The staircase withdrew into the ship, forming a small door that blended with the wall. Sighing, she slumped to the floor. A long amount of time passes and-

A new sound.

She lifted her head, her bow pointing straight in the air as the diamond-shaped communicator began to activate, albeit glitching heavily from not being used for... oh stars, she didn't even recall the last time she tried to use it.

She clutched onto the control panel and her gray eyes stared in awe. Finally! Someone acknowledged her! A pink screen pulled up, revealing...

Her smile faltered.

A new creature, with colors she'd never seen before, was smiling at the camera, the name " **Steven** **Universe** " was present. Some parts of the screen were covered in pink lines, crossing out some of the creature's features and the tagline. It spoke:

**"Hey- _ZZZZZZZTTT_ \- spend my time- _ZZZT_ \- on Earth- _ZZZZZZZZTTT_ \- is a beach house _ZZZZT_ \- Garnet, Ame- _ZZT_ -thyst, Pearl and- _ZZZT_ \- ther Spinel _ZZZZZZZTT-_ Loved- _ZZZZZT_ \- dismantled your empires- _ZZZZZT_ \- can't wait to- _ZZZZZZZTT_ \- spend some quali- _ZZZZZZZzzzzzz_..."**

The communicator died before it could continue. It closed and landed on the ground with a thump.

She stared in horror. Her body was shaking, tears fleeing from her eyes again.

What... was _this?_

How... did this... _**thing**_ dismantle a whole empire? The Diamonds, according to her mind, were flawless, impenetrable beings worthy dying for! Could... could this be the parasite the Diamonds feared? But there was no way to get past the Diamonds to pull apart the entirety of Homeworld!

Not if... not if they were shattered! Yes, that had to be it! There was no other way this creature could've done it! It must've gathered Gems one by one to attack the Diamonds! It did specify it had a Garnet (whatever that was), a Amethyst guard, a Pearl, and a Spinel.

This... Steven Universe... needed to be terminated at once before it could harm any more Gems.

She typed onto her control panel, faster than she had ever done before. Multiple files pulled up about the ship's engines and weapons on 100%, with new files about the creature in question and she saw what this thing was; a human.

A human? Well, this should be easy.

"Apache Tears Facet U-0-1 Cabochon-1. Ready for take-off."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, there are times I'm not good at writing "atmosphere".


End file.
